When In Need: The Remix
by StrawberryChild
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Willow never really imagined they'd be able to experience a whole new life. They never imagined that they'd have to do it as their teenage selves. There's only one thought on their minds: Hogwarts, here we come.
1. Look After You

_**When In Need: The Remix**_

**Summery:** Buffy, Faith, Willow, are sent to Hogwarts to help Harry fight Voldemort. There's a catch though. They have to go as their teenage selves! They're turned into 16 year olds and sent to Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. The title is _Look After You_ by **The Fray**.

**Note:** Post Chosen, Pre-Angel season 5. Buffy n' Co. keep all their powers.

**Chapter One  
****Look After You**

Around a eight months after Sunnydale collapsed, three of the most powerful women in the world, sat around their million dollar flat in Rome. After the hellmouth collapse, the three had relaxed a bit, deciding to take a break before returning to train the slayers. They had adjusted to life in Rome easily. It was home, for now anyway.

The aftermath of Sunnydale eventually led to a blowout between Willow and Kennedy. Kennedy had tried to convince Willow to come with her somewhere, to get away from 'people who were trying to control her'. Willow accused her of trying to alienate her against her friends, and a bitter Kennedy just left it at that. Weeks later, Giles asked if anyone wanted to accompany a team heading to the newest hellmouth in Cleveland and the girl jumped at the chance.

Robin and Faith however, had ended in a less bitter note. Both realized that there was nothing possible between them. Faith wasn't ready to settle down with anyone yet (she felt like there was something _missing_ apparently), and Robin was hoping for a more permanent relationship. None the less, the pair had tried to work it out, but as soon as they reached Rome the romance had fizzled out. Robin had discussed with Giles the possibility of setting up headquarters back in America, and Robin was on the first plane back to California within the week.

Though Giles was now setting up council in Rome, he made frequent trips to England and America, either looking for slayers, or recruiting watchers. Xander had moved to New York, taking around 10 Watchers and some Slayers, including three Sunnydale Slayers. Andrew ran part of the Council, where he taught the spy and hacking techniques he picked up from his Trio days.

Amazingly, almost all of the Sunnydale Slayers stayed alive and got out safely. As soon as they got to Rome, only a few of them left to either look for other slayers or go home for a while. Most stayed in Rome, attending school there until the SSA, _Scooby (or Sunnydale) Slayer Academy_, was set up. The spell had conveniently only activated Potentials 13 to 25 years of age, so the hunt for Slayers became easier. Potentials virtually vanished from the face of the earth, only popping up as soon as they reached the age of 13. Willow had apparently perfected the previous system of the Council, but they had yet to figure out whether it really would work or not.

Dawn had also adjusted well. She went to a school in Rome, along with the rest of the girls. She had become friends with many of the Sunnydale Slayers, but spent most of her time with Caridad, the pretty, powerful Slayer who had been with them in Sunnydale before many of the rest.

So, just eight months after Sunnydale, relaxing was still a God given gift. What they didn't expect was a simple owl to disrupt their lives.

"Hey B! There's an owl at the window!" Faith yelled from the kitchen.

"There's a what in the where?!"

"Owl. Window. Look."

"Why is there an owl in the window?"

"It has something tied to its leg." Willow said as she entered the room.

"Yeah, because that's the first thing I noticed that was weird." Faith gave Willow an strange look. The owl glided down unto the table and dropped a letter in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, picked it up, and began to read it out loud.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Ms. Summers, Ms. Rosenburg, and Ms. Lehane,_

_As you know, there is a world other then the human one. Well, really, there are two. The demonic one and the one I myself belong to, the magical one. It has come to my attention that you have defeated the largest evil in the world, the First Evil. After this amazing defeat, I'm sure you will want to rest, but we, meaning those of my world, are in danger. The magical world is in dire need of help, since we are facing the biggest evil we have ever faced. Our situation will be explained soon. Don't be alarmed if someone just appears in your home, since it is one of our ways of transportation. Expect us to come soon after you finish this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Can you say cheesy? What kind of joke is this anyway? I swear if Andrew is up to one of his stupid schemes again, I'll kill him." Buffy said crumpling the letter up and tossing it across the room. Before Faith could reply, a man dressed in what looked like a dress appeared in front of them.

"Damn." Faith whispered.

"You said it." Willow replied, just as a lady dressed in the same clothes as the other man appeared.

"Hello Ms. Summers, Ms. Rosenburg, Ms. Lehane." He greeted them, smiling. Faith glared at the use of her last name, but remained silent

"Albus Dumbledore?" Buffy asks, suspicious of the old man and his companion. He continues to smile, nodding. She gives him a strange look, but lets it go. "And uh..?" She continued, looking at the woman accompanying Dumbledore. She looked around Giles's age, maybe older, and had her hair, which was 'old lady gray' in Buffy's opinion, tied into a neat bun. Definitely older the Giles.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall. It's an honor to meet you and you're companions."

"Why would it be an honor?"

"Because, Ms. Summers, you three are the most powerful women in the World."

"Us? No. Willow maybe, but me and Faith are only to of the hundreds of Slayers in the World."

"Quiet the contrary, actually. Your experiences with death enhanced your powers to the point where you were stronger then any other Chosen one in history. Then, when Ms. Rosenburg cast her spell, it had the same effect on you and Ms. Lehane as it did on the other Slayers there with you. Though you might not have noticed it, you are actually stronger the you were before." He paused, letting the last Two Chosen Ones take in the information.

"So you're saying we double our slaying power? Like, in Sunnydale, we were called _again_?"

"That's the basic idea. I'm sure you noticed that the other young women who were with you are stronger than any slayer you've found around the world." At this, Buffy nodded. She had always found that a bit odd, but hadn't really thought anything of it until now, "And for Ms. Rosenburg, you already knew she was powerful. But, once she cast the spell, the magic of the makers of the scythe transfused with her power and she became a lower Goddess."

"Now we know why you chose us to offer to work with. What we need to know is why you need us in the first place."

"You see, Ms. Summers," Dumbledore started gravely, "16 years ago, a terrible dark wizard terrorized the magical, as well as muggle, communities." He was about to continue when Buffy interrupted.

"Mug-what? Should I be insulted?"

"I assure you it's not. It means 'non-magical being'."

"Oh, well, please continue Mr. Dumbledore."

"Call me Albus, dear. Well, this dark wizard, Voldemort, attacked and killed many people, both wizards and muggles. He, along with his Deatheaters, set out to rid the world of muggles, halfbloods, and muggleborns. His aim was a world of only pureblood wizards and witches."

"That's horrible!" Willow exclaimed, partly shocked, partly angry.

"Indeed it is. Sadly, it gets worse. There was a Prophecy made," before he could continue, Buffy commented from experience.

"Prophecies aren't something we like to deal with. The Prophecy Codex Giles is researching say I have fulfilled most of the prophecies about the Slayer already, and you know what? Those were all the ones that cause me and my family misery. So we don't deal with prophecies anymore."

"Though Ms. Summers, those were about you. Let me explain, for this Prophecy has caused misery to nations. This Prophecy was made for a newborn child, only 1 year old. The Prophecy was this:

_The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Voldemort only got half of the Prophecy. He came after the child, Harry Potter. After Voldemort had killed his parents, he sent the Killing Curse at the boy. What he didn't expect was that the spell would rebound. When his mother had died for Harry, she left her love, and with that came a very special protection only his mother's love could give him. So Voldemort was killed, or so we thought. He was only defeated physically, but his spirit remained."

"What happened to the boy?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"He was sent to live with relatives on his mother's side; I thought it would be the best place for him to ensure that the protection his mother left him still existed. Once he was old enough to come to Hogwarts, which is a Wizarding school in Europe, Voldemort repeatedly came after him every year. A year ago, he came back to full power. At the end of last school year, he used his connection with Harry to trick him and 5 other students into a trap. At that battle, he lost his Godfather, Sirius Black. I fear this lose will affect his judgement and put him in danger."

"And you want us to protect him."

"Not just that. I need you to attend school at Hogwarts."

"Albus, um…wouldn't it be a bit strange to have the three of us go to school? We're all to old to be students." Willow replies hesitantly.

"You should know, Ms. Rosenburg, what magic can do. There are limitations, but usually, anything can accomplished with magic. Including changing appearances."

"So what you're sayin' is that you want us to help you with you're fight against you're big bad?" Dumbledore nods, "As our teen selves?" He nods again, "And we have to go back to school?" He nods yet again, his eyes twinkling.

"Albus, let us talk it over first, please."

"Sure, take all the time you need." He agreed. The three crowded together, talking.

"This decision will change our lives, you know. We have stuff to do here, people to take care of. What about Dawn and Giles? The new slayers need us, too. If we leave, we would be leaving Giles here with no back up."

"Buffy, Giles will have Vi, Kara, and the other slayers that were with us in the Hellmouth. He'll have Dawn, too. You trained her as well as the Slayers. He'll be fine." Buffy was still unsure but went along with it anyway.

"So guys, yes or no?" Buffy asks her friends. Willow nod enthusiastically while Faith looked unsure.

"That's like going back to highschool, B. I'm not a school person."

"Neither was I Faith, but we have to help them. Their fate lies in the hands of a 16-year-old kid. Like us remember?" Faith agreed reluctantly.

"Albus, Minerva, we've decided to help you and your world. After the First, Modlythorp will be a piece of cake."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much you can help us in this battle. We appreciate it greatly." McGonagall replies gratefully.

"All of you get to keep your powers. You will also have to learn witchcraft over the summer so there will be no suspicions at school. You'll pose as exchange students from the U.S. The semester starts September 1st though, so you will only have a few months to learn what you need to. I will return later today with the potion, then return tomorrow to bring you to London, where we will get your school supplies and other supplies you will need. You can use the time before I get back to pack or call, or anything else you would like to do. So, until then, farewell."

"Faith, one question." Buffy said as soon as he left.

"Don't say it."

"Lehane? I always thought your last name was something... More interesting."

"Now you know why I ditched it. And like 'Buffy' isn't completely weird."

"Hey! My name is completely original and unique!"

"Which is the fancy word for strange."

"Would both of you just shut up!" Willow yelled, tired of the unnecessary fighting. "I'm trying to think."

"About what?"

"You both realize will be teenagers again by the time the day ends, right?"

"Well, yeah…" Buffy thought for a moment, "Oh shit."

* * *

This is much longer then the original, being as I added and rewrote a lot of it. When this was started, I wasn't a very good writer and I couldn't capture my imagination enough. That's why I wrote everything. About half way, I started playing with plot lines and adding new characters, and making major changes.

I also decided to take out Cordy. The pureblood connection will be made, just with a different person. And there were to many Buffyverse characters in the plot to fit the story's needs.

Plus I got writer's block and wrote myself into a hole.

So I talked and I hoped you liked the beginning.


	2. Change Your Mind

_**When In Need: The Remix**_

**Summery:** Buffy, Faith, Willow, are sent to Hogwarts to help Harry fight Voldemort. There's a catch though. They have to go as their teenage selvesཀ They're turned into 16 year olds and sent to Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. Title - _Change Your Mind _By The All-American Rejects.

**Note:** Post Chosen, Pre-Angel season 5. Buffy n' Co. keep all their powers.

I am so happy that people were interested in the story. I'm very glad with the way the first chapter turned out too.

**To anyone who cares**:

Pairings are set. You can go ahead and speculate though.

You'll notice a lot of the titles are songs. Just look at the disclaimer from now on to see which ones.

**Chapter Two  
****Change Your Mind**

"Oh my god! How could we have agreed to this?" Buffy was panicking, to put it simply.

"Buffy! Calm down!" Will tried to calm the blonde Slayer, and had been trying to for a while. She seemed to have been failing miserably.

"Will, come _on_! I mean, we agreed to fight a war that wasn't ours to begin with, even though it is still against evil. And this evil is the magical Hitler! And we have to fight him as teens. 16 year olds, Will. Do you remember what we were doing at 16? Do you? I was dying!"

"And I was insane. With the whole killing people and having evil as a father figure thing." Faith paused, thinking about what she had just said, "I need a drink." She had been watching Buffy rant and rave and panic for at least and hour and a half. She thought so anyway. She wasn't really sure anymore. Faith actually found it amusing to watch the Slayer that always seemed to be in control panic, for once. _I am one twisted person..._

"Ah ha! See! Our teen years were bad."

"Mine weren't." Willow replied calmly. "Mostly."_ At least she's not pacing anymore._

"We should just tell Dumbledore that he should think about his decision and say we aren't as sure about ours either."

"We?_ You're_ the one who's panicking. I'm totally cool with the idea of being 16 again. Man, most of my teen years were _tight_! You tell him. You're the only one who isn't sure anyway." Faith said calmly. Buffy just gave her a look. You know, the kind that said 'You're not helping' in a really annoying voice. "I'm not trying to help, B. Just saying. Being a teen was fun. You get invited to all the kickass parties and wear all the awesome clothes. I say go for it. And plus, European guys are hot. Give me a Scottish man any day. Though, I still love Australian guys the most."

There was a slight 'pop' in the air and Dumbledore himself appeared.

"Speak of the devil..." Willow sighed, still awed by the transportation of the elderly wizard.

"Professor, are you sure you want us at your school? The last 3 schools we've stepped in, we've either blown up, or destroyed. It's not the greatest track record." Buffy questioned as soon as he got there.

"Ms. Summers, that was on the hellmouth. I assure you that Hogwarts will be fine." Dumbledore handed the three the aging potions he had brought there.

"Um, Professor? You're kidding right? This stuff looks like..."Buffy trailed off, looking at the potion, which was a cross between a bubbling green and brown, rather disgustedly.

"Like a cat ate it, then a dog ate the cat, threw up the cats stomach, then that got tossed into a blender and poured into the glass." Faith finished, turning slightly green from just looking at it.

"Thank you Faith, for that in detail description of what the potion looks like." Willow replied sarcastically. She thought for a second. "Well, here goes nothing." She raised her glass into the air a little, as if she were going to make a toast, then downed her potion as Buffy and Faith looked on in amazement.

"Hey, if Red can do it, so can I." Faith raised her glass at Buffy in the same manner as Willow, who, in turn, clicked her own glass against Faith's after glaring at its contents. The two Slayers drank their potions quickly. They both finished at the same time, and both gagged and coughed uncontrollably once they were sure they had swallowed everything.

"Well, the affects of the potion should take affect within the next ten minutes or so. Now, let's discuss how Hogwarts works while we wait. It is a boarding school for the magical children of Western Europe. It has the reputation to be the best magic school in the world. The students come in September to begin the term by a train in London. Even though you would have already been at Hogwarts, I _need_ you to be on that train. Every year, there is some sort of altercation between the students. It is highly likely that this will occur this year as well, especially because Harry is still suffering from the loss of his godfather and a number of student's parents were arrested because of the battle, too."

"Harry won't know about you, but it'll be up to you to tell him. The children study the Vampire Slayer during their 5th year, but last year's teacher had a different outlook on what they should be learning so I am not sure whether they were able to cover the topic or not. If you do choose to tell him, he will undoubtably tell his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. You can keep it a secret if you wish, but there really is no need for that. But I assume, after your experiences, you would rather keep it to your selves. Am I correct?"

"So there's no need to be secret identity girl?" Buffy asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of being able to tell people who she really was. She probably wouldn't choose to, but years of being forced to keep being the Slayer a secret had upset Buffy to no end.

"No, Ms. Summers. Feel free to do whatever you feel is necessary, all three of you. Moving on, Hogwarts teaches many magical subjects. A student will spend 7 years at the school, starting when they are 10 or 11. They are sorted into groups by two methods. The first way is by grade, or year. You will be 6th years. After that, the students are sorted into different teams, or houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Houses resemble a family during the school year. Gryffindor is the house for the courageous and brave. It is the house which Harry and his friends belong. Ravenclaw is the house for those who seek knowledge and are wise. Hufflepuff is the house for the loyal and trustworthy. Slytherin is the house for the cunning and ambitious. I am also sorry to say this is also the house that is known for being evil. The house has Death Eaters and Voldemort as its alumni. They are known to be biased and cruel. Their leader currently is the infamous Draco Malfoy. Though I believe that everyone has given up hope on him, I still haven't. He seems affected by people around him, yet he has only been exposed to the bad influences. If one of you, if not all three, can befriend him, he may turn the Slytherin House from its current path to destruction." Dumbledore fell silent, letting the new knowledge sink in.

"So you want one of us to become his friend? He must be something real important then." Buffy responded.

"Big-D, can I call you Big-D? Anyway, Draco Malfoy? If this kid is as lost as you say he is, it could mean a lot of work. This kid sounds... He sounds like me." Faith revealed. "We don't want another me running around. Leave Harry problems to Buffy and Willow, I'll take the lesser evils. And turning people from the dark side sounds entertaining."

"Faith..." Buffy sighed, at a loss of words. Her fellow Slayer could almost read her thoughts anyway, so it didn't matter anyway.

"B, believe me. Angel helped me through my dark time. I feel as if I owe the world this. You've helped enough people with shit like that. Hell, you were even a Highschool shrink for awhile. I'm a bit overdue for my community service anyway."

"Fine. You deal with Snake Boy. I have Mr.Hero." Buffy tried to lighten the mood by goofing around, as usually.

The three women began to feel a tingle and felt their skin crawl. Willow, who had finished her potion first, began to change. Her hair became longer and went back to its original auburn shade. He green eyes were lighter and her clothes seemed to be a bit looser. She was 16 again.

And soon, they all were.

There were changes in all their appearances. Buffy's hair was shoulder length and a darker blonde. She was curvier and her clothes seemed to be a tiny bit smaller then before. Seeing as she had put on some weight since their arrival to Rome, she was skinnier. All the muscle she had put on since she was 16 were gone. And maybe an inch or two shorter. No one could really tell.

Faith mostly looked the same. Her hair was shorter, and had lost the highlights. Her arms and legs had also lost all the muscle she had had only minutes before. The dark circles under her eyes were gone. What was amazing is that Faith's dark chocolate eyes were lighter, an amber-maple color. Maybe her face had gotten its innocence back. The years of pain didn't show anymore.

Dumbledore was ready, standing up from his seat with a mirror that was floating a couple inches off the ground. It grew to the size that all three girls could see themselves. They all looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Now that was tight."

* * *

The famous Draco Malfoy is already affecting our Faith. What havoc will he reek when those two finally meet? 

But anyway, this was mostly just a filler chapter. Nothing that interesting happens, and it's ridiculously short. Sorry!


	3. In This Diary

_**When In Need: The Remix**_

**Summery:** Buffy, Faith, Willow, are sent to Hogwarts to help Harry fight Voldemort. There's a catch though. They have to go as their teenage selvesཀ They're turned into 16 year olds and sent to Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me.

**Note:** Post Chosen, Pre-Angel season 5. Buffy n' Co. keep all their powers.

**To anyone who cares**:

Pairings are set! Go ahead and speculate.

**Chapter Three**

**In This Diary**

_Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up:  
These are the best days of our lives.  
The only thing that matters  
is just following your heart  
and eventually you'll finally get it right._

The wild frenzy to the three now teenage girls was just amazing. After Dumbledore had left, there had been a meeting called at SSA. Soon after, all the Scoobies were present in the conference room, through high tech internet or other means. But everyone's reaction to seeing the three girls at 16 again was the same.

"Uh..." Xander was at a loss for words as he looked at Buffy, Faith, and Willow. Since he was still in New York, they had him on a huge screen on the wall. Buffy looked back at him, and began to smile at the look on his face. She and Faith looked at each other, and began to laugh hysterically. Willow looked around the room, at Giles, who was cleaning his glasses, and Dawn, who kept opening and closing her mouth, resembling a fish.

"Well, at least we know their personalities haven't changed." Giles said after many seconds, while Buffy and Faith were trying to collect themselves, and failing miserably. Giles rolled his eyes. "Willow, would you care to explain... That." He gestured at them, and Willow nodded.

"Well, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this magic school, Hogwarts, showed up and asked for our help with their magical Hitler, Voldemort. He said they had students that go to his school that were in dire need of protection, i.e. a 16 year old boy named Harry Potter, and his friends. Basically, Harry is the male version of Buffy in the magical world. Same knack for getting into trouble, and in many situations, almost dying. And he has this prophecy looming over his head now, and it's either he kills Voldemort, or Voldemort kills him. I don't think there are any loop holes in this one, unlike Buffy's death prophecy. So we thought about it, and decided that we would go through with helping them out, whatever it takes. So, we turned 16 again, and are going to Hogwarts for this next school year, to, you know, help them out, and be the super cool new American girls, that are really 22, or in Faith's case, 20, and do the whole undercover protection thing. Because Dumbledore doesn't want to make Harry think he has all these people protecting him, and he wants us to blend in with the students, and stuff. So, yeah, that's basically... Buffy! You're suppose to stop me when I do the babbley thing!" Willow abruptly stopped her babblefest and took a long drink of water.

"Oh, but you were really on a roll with that one. Dawn, close your mouth." Dawn immediately stopped gaping and got this really confused look on her face. Then she raised her eyebrows at Buffy.

"Hey! Since you're sixteen now, I don't have to listen to you. Because I'm 17." She stuck her tongue out at Buffy.

"Nice try, but no. Technically, you're still 4 or something. So ha!" Dawn crossed her arms and sulked, mumbling about stupid monks and non-natural blondes. Buffy chose to ignore the latter.

"Anyway, Giles, I think we have around 2 days, just to hang out, and pack and stuff. Today, you research, and me, Will, and Faith will do something... more productive." _Like shop._

_Buffy!_ Buffy looked up immediatly.

"Buffy? You ok?" Xander asked. It was the first thing he had said since he had seem them. "Buff? You have a confused look. I usually have that." Buffy waved him off, and he shrugged. When he saw the looks that were being passed between Buffy and Willow, it hit him. "Oh. That again."

_Willow? Did you just read my mind?!_

_No! You're thinking to loud, genius! _Faith thought.

_I can't believe we can still do this. It should come in handy. _Buffy laughed. After the stunt they pulled with the potentials when they had first found out about the Ubervamps, they kept using the telepathic connection they had, and had taught Faith how to after they had arrived in Rome.

"Buffy. Please try and stay focused. I will call Angel, and see what he has on Voldemort, and the whole wizarding world. And I'll look up something on this prophecy you were talking about. You can carry on with getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Just meet back here at 7 tonight, and we will discuss everything that we can find out in that long." Buffy had already been halfway to the door when Giles had finished, so she paused, saying,

"Ok, Giles, have fun with that." And she opened the door and hurried out, with Faith and Willow following.

"First thing, get our hair fixed. I hate this look now. I don't know about you, but a fresh start at 16 calls for something else. Then, we shop, and find stuff that will fit us now, then we pack. I'm pretty sure we can get that done before 7, what do you think?"

"Buffy, don't you think that we should research what we're about to get ourselves into?" Willow asked.

"No."

"Fine."

- - -

The day carried on, and Willow loosened up. After getting their hair cut, they went on to shop, boderlining what Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie can do in one day. Once they reached their flat, it was obvious that they were nowhere near done getting ready. But they decided to take a little break anyway.

"So, Buffy, what do you think will happen once the year starts. I mean, guy wise." Willow asked as Faith tossed clothes around the room. She was picking what she wanted to take with her from her old wardrobe.

"What? Like make the same mistakes? No way. But at least I know now that I can't ever settle for the Normal Joe type. After Riley, and what happened, I couldn't handle not having someone that can challenge me. And I am never doing the vampire thing again. That is one thing I don't want to do. How bout you? Gonna find a nice witch?" Buffy nudged Willow, laughing.

"Nah, I think I'm done with relationships for a while. But we'll see; maybe I'll try this whole bisexual craze that's going on." Willow replied jokingly, but the other two took what she said seriously.

"Good choice Red! Guys are fun!" Faith yelled across the room. "Nothing like feeling that-." Buffy threw a pillow across the room, cutting off whatever she was going to say. "What? It's true. You know it is." All of them laughed.

No one would say it, but they definitely missed doing the girl talk thing. All three had missed out on it while they were actually 16, because of one evil or another. Now that they had another chance, they planned on taking full advantage of it.

- - -

Buffy, Faith, and Willow barged into SSA around 5 o'clock, two hours before they needed to be there.

"Giles! We're doing a raid!"

"Dear Lord." And Giles just shook his head and walked into his office. Buffy and Faith cracked up as they ran to the Weapons room, along with Willow, who would just wait until they would raid the Magic room.

Buffy picked up the scythe, and tossed it to Faith, who caught it with ease.

"Are we bringing that?"

"No. Leave it here. They probably need it more then we would. And imagine what would happen if someone found the nice big red scythe in our room. Nice thinking B." Faith said.

"Yeah, I can see it now. _'Three girls kicked out of Hogwarts for having dangerous weapons! Students and Teachers shocked!'_"

"I always thought they were such nice girls. Imagine my reaction when I opened the door to their room and found an ax next to their beds! I got out of there real quick and reported them." Faith continued Willow's fake news coverage in one of those eye witness voices.

"Don't be a smartass." Buffy retorted as she continued grabbing random things off the walls.

"Hey Faith! You want that dagger? The one from our Mayor days? Cuz we found one just like it, and it's tight!"

"Yeah, because I definitly want memories of when I was _evil_."

"Sorry."

"It's five by five. Just bring it along anyway, I guess. That thing was fun, aside from the fact that I was stabbed with it."

"Again, sorry." Buffy replied sheepishly. Faith shrugged and grabbed a random sword off the wall.

"Ok, if you bring the dagger, I get to bring the Acathla sword."

"Whatever floats you boat, _F_."

"Fine, we bring neither."

"Deal."

They continued grabbing weapons that they wanted to bring to Hogwarts, and by the end of an hour there, the pile was so high that they had to put back a lot of it.

"Now, Magic room. Please, please, please?" Willow begged. She had laughed the whole time they were in the Weapons room, since the two Slayers were acting like kids in a candy store.

"Oh, yeah, I think I might need something from in there too. Let's go."

"Yay!"

"B, what could you possibly need from the Magic room?"

"Well, anything. There's a lot of handy stuff in there. And Willow proofed all of it, so everything in there is usable. Like all the glamour potions, and anything that a teen would need. I mean, we are in a school, and almost all of the students are girls. What could we possibly _not_ have that would be handy?"

"Right, right. Should of thought of that." Buffy laughed, enjoying spending time with her friends.

Buffy and Faith watched Willow scurry around the room, grabbing stuff out of cabinets and books off of shelves. They even did some looking of their own.

"Do you think Giles will let us take any of this?"

"We won't tell him. How 'bout that?"

- - -

Around 7, the time they were suppose to be going into the research meeting, Giles came looking for them.

"Buffy, Faith, there is quite the mess in the Weapons room. Care to explain?"

"No." Both girls said at the same time, and they raced to the meeting room. As soon as they arrived, Dumbledore appeared before them.

"Whoa." Buffy breathed as she took a step back.

"Giles! I think someone wants to see you!" He arrived in the room, after obviously taking his sweet time walking there.

"Hello, you must be Rupert Giles. Albus Dumbledore. Pleased to meet you." He offered his hand, smiling, like always.

"Mr. Dumbledore-."

"Albus."

"Uh, ok, Albus, not to be rude or anything, but I would like an explanation. Having three of the most important people in my life turned into teenagers again was quite the shock, I must say."

"I can imagine what it must feel like. There was actually an incident where I too had to go through the same thing." Dumbledore seemed to drift of for a moment, "But I'm sure you wouldn't want to listen to that. Well, I trust that they filled you in on what I had told them about what they are about to do, but it is actually much longer of a story then what they probably told you..." He went on to explain exactly what he had asked the girls to do. Buffy, Faith, and Willow left before they got bored and headed back to their flat.

"So..." Willow started.

"Yeah." Buffy took a deep breath.

"We're actually doing this. It's so..." Willow continued.

"Overpowering."

"Weird."

"Nerve-racking."

"I was gonna say 'exciting', but those fit."

"We're going back to school. Huh. After everything we've been through, this shouldn't be so surprising."

"You said it B."

"Hey, I just thought of something... How are we gonna live like 16 year olds again? I mean, since we've already done that _stuff_."

"B, just say it."

"Say what?"

"Say sex. We're all mature adu- mature teenagers. Stop acting your age." They all laughed.

* * *

I ran out of thoughts for a good ending. So there you have it. I wrote most of this in a day, considering I left you hanging for such a long time.

Review!

Flames are welcome, considering I haven't updated and you must hate me.


	4. I Won't Be Left

_**When In Need: The Remix**_

**Disclaimer**: Again, nothing belongs to me. If it did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Title - _I Won't Be Left_ By Tegan and Sara

**To anyone who cares**:

Everyone from Buffyverse will make another appearance, just more into the story, maybe briefly in the 20's. And what's going on in Angel will happen, and Buffy and all the rest will find out about Spike being back and what happened to Fred.

Pairs are set. Speculate all you want!

Remember the titles. Some of them could fit better, but we'll see.

**Chapter Four  
****I Won't Be Left**

"Buffy! Buffy! Buffy!" Willow screamed as she skipped into Buffy's room the next morning.

"Will, it's to early. Go away." Buffy pulled the covers over her head and tried to get back to sleep, without success. Willow had jumped onto the bed and began jumping up and down. Buffy groaned and threw a pillow at her without holding back her strength. Willow held up her hands and froze it, and immediately feel onto the bad laughing hysterically.

"No more caffeine for Willow." Buffy mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom. She could hear Faith singing along to _C'mon_ by Go Betty Go in the next room through the walls. Buffy twitched as she looked into the mirror. "How could these people have that much energy in the morning?"

In the her room, Willow was on the phone with Xander as she packed her things using magic.

"Xand, I can't believe I'm sixteen again. It's so weird!"

"I know Will, I can tell. And what did we say about coffee in the morning? Or ever?" Willow laughed as she continued to talk. She sat on her bed looking at the various items floating into her suitcases.

Faith, who was still dancing around her room, was just throwing random things into her suitcases, not even bothering to fold anything.

"I have too much stuff." She said to herself as she looked around her room for her favorite shirt. Her room was a mess. Clothes littered the floor from at least 2 days before they met Dumbledore. Things were spilling out of her drawers, and books and magazines lay scattered on her bed. She continued tossing things around her room.

Unlike the other two, Buffy had yet to start packing. Not that she had to do much. Almost all of her things were still in the boxes and bags she had bought them in. That was what shocked her the most.

"Wow. I haven't been paying attention to anything have I?" She told herself softly. She opened her suitcases and began putting everything she had in them.

- - -

Dumbledore apparated in around 3 o'clock that afternoon. He looked tired, and his eye that normally twinkled were sort of gray.

"Professor? Is everything alright?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Yes Ms. Rosenburg. Everything is quite alright. No need to worry. Just that the stairs wouldn't stop moving last night. No one could have gotten anywhere. I'm glad the students weren't at Hogwarts yet. It would have been quite disastrous." Dumbledore said convincingly. The girls weren't quite sure whether to believe him or not, but they chose not to question what he said.

"Um... Ok." Willow paused, unsure of what to say. "Uh... So when are we leaving?"

"We'll be leaving shortly. I told Mr. Giles to bring Dawn here today, and we can leave after you say your farewells."

They waited in silence for about forty-five minutes. Buffy kept tapping her foot until Faith threw a pillow at her. Willow kept getting up and getting drinks of water. Faith just sat there, watching what the other people in the room were doing. The knock on the door finally arrived when they were ready to go crazy from nervousness.

"Finally!" Faith breathed. After waiting so long, her foot was beginning to fall asleep.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"Dawn, you watch yourself ok?"

"God Buffy, I know that. I'm not dumb."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey!" Dawn protested. Buffy laughed and gave her a big hug.

"Dawnie!" Willow called from somewhere in the room.

"Dawn. I love you. Remember that."

"Love you too, Buffy." With one last hug, Dawn walked over to Willow and Faith. Buffy found Giles talking to Dumbledore. He excused himself and walked over to her.

"Buffy." She looked at him. It had been a hard road for the pair since everything with the First started. Both Buffy and Giles had been walking on eggshells around each other since after Giles had set Spike up. Buffy had been betrayed by all her friends and loved ones with a few months during that time, and looking back at it now, she realized that being angry at her father figure was just stupid. After a while, she threw herself at him in a big hug.

"I love you Giles." He hugged her back.

"I love you too Buffy. Take care of yourself." Buffy laughed and wiped her eyes.

"You and Dawn and Xander will come visit during Christmas right?"

"Absolutely, and Andrew too, most likely. He wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to see a real castle." Giles looked at his surrogate daughter with tears shining in his eyes. After one last hug, Buffy stepped away.

"Ok, Professor. I think we're ready to go now." With that, Dumbledore pointed his wand at the suitcases by the door and said something that made them shrink. After that, he picked them up and said another spell to make them disappear.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Willow asked enthusiastically. _She's asking how he did that. I would be asking where all are stuff is. But that's Willow for you._ Buffy thought to herself.

"That, Ms. Rosenburg, you will learn when you get to Hogwarts." He took something out of his pocket. "Ok, I'll need all of you to touch this." He held up one of those cases you would hold camera film in. Buffy looked at it, then at him.

"Why?"

"It is a portkey. It's used to travel across long distances for people who cant apparate. You'll learn more about them at Hogwarts as part of your lessons." They all nodded and put a hand on the case.

"You will feel a slight pull, so don't panic. Do not take you're hand off the case until we reach our destination. It wont take that long, I assure you." He paused and looked over at Giles and Dawn. "Mr. Giles," He nodded at him, "Ms. Summers." He smiled at her. She waved back. "I hope to see you soon."

Faith felt the pull behind her navel. She looked up and saw that Buffy and Willow probably felt the same thing. Then everything went black.

- - -

Faith landed on the floor on top of Buffy and Willow.

"Ow."

"There is no way I'm doing that again. Ever." Buffy grumbled as she picked herself off the floor. She looked at Dumbledore. He was standing up straight, and had obviously not hit the ground with anything else but his feet. "How are you all balancy-like?"

"Years of experience."

"Right. I'm sure..." Her voice trailed off skeptically.

"Where are we?" Willow asked as she brushed herself off. She looked around. It was just a regular room with windows and a wood floor. There was a table in one of the corners, and a rather large door.

"We are at the Three Broomsticks. This is just the back room, and I asked Rosmerta to keep it clear so we have a place to arrive. Hogwarts is quite close to here." Dumbledore opened the door, introducing the girls to their first look at the magical world.

It looked like an ordinary bar, with people drinking and chatting. But the people were all in robes, and many were wearing wizarding hats. The servers levitated the trays instead of carrying them. And there were a couple ghosts floating around the place too.

"Um... Everyone is wearing dresses."

"Those, Ms. Summers, are robes. They are what the wizarding world wears. Might I say that they are also quite comfortable, too."

"Uh..." Buffy just looked around, in an obvious loss for words.

"Albus! I see you arrived just fine. And who are these ladies?" Said a pretty woman from behind the counter. She looked around her mid- to late-30's, and she had curves rivaling Cordelia's.

"Rosmerta, my dear! These are the new students from America I was telling you about. This is Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, and Faith Lehane." He pointed to each of them, and Faith noticed that she had only twitched a little when he had said her name, instead of having the usual scowl she had when she heard it. "Ladies, this is Madame Rosmerta."

"It's very nice to meet you girls. I hope to see you more then the Hogsmeade trips. I'd love to hear about America!" She smiled warmly as she shook each of their hands. "Free drinks the first time you're here, as long as you tell me everything about where you're from!"

"Drinks?" Faith's eyes lite up at the thought.

"Yes, butterbeers, or something. Unless you want something with a pinch of alcohol," Dumbledore smiled, even though he gave her a pointed look, "Not that I would ever do that..." But her face clearly said 'talk to me when you get here.' They said goodbye to her and went on there way.

Buffy, Faith, and Willow followed Dumbledore outside of the bar and into a small town. It was peaceful, but nothing short of magical.

"This, my ladies, is Hogsmeade. Hogwarts is just a short ride away. The students are allowed to visit during the year. I'm sure the place will be quite crowded on those days. But the rest of the year, it isn't much busier than it is right now." He waited for a while to let them look around. Dumbledore also gave them a short tour of the town while they headed towards the entrance of it.

"Down that path is the Shrieking Shack. It's known to be haunted by a werewolf, but I assure you its not." He looked at them expectedly.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Splendid! Well, here's the path; most people tend to avoid it, so you won't be able to see it very clearly." He pointed down a almost invisible path almost heading straight into the woods. It turned around some hill and out of sight. They all nodded, and started walking up the main road again. Dumbledore stopped them in front of a store that resembled a candy store.

"This is Honeydukes. I'm quite fond of their Fizzing Whizbees. Best ones around. Though, quite sadly, they don't sell lemon drops." He trailed off, staring at the store fondly.

"Fizzy-whats?" Buffy looked really confused.

"Never mind it Miss Summers. I'm sure you'll get a look around the store when you go with the students in autumn."

"Right..." Dumbledore continued walking. He pointed out Zonko's, and Gladrags Wizardwear, which Buffy immediately frowned upon seeing.

"Gladrags? Oh God..." He ignored the comment, and continued walking towards the beginning of town.

At the gate, there were these large horse-drawn carriages. There were two pure white horses attached to them.

"Awww, they're so pretty!" Willow exclaimed. Buffy smiled as she watched Willow run up to them.

"We'll be riding up there in this carriage, unless you want to walk up to the school. It's only half an hour, but too much of a trip for an old man such as myself. So, we'll just get in and be on our merry way."

"Couldn't you, like, poof up a magic carpet or something, and fly up there?" Willow asked as she returned from the horses.

"Well, yes, but what would I do with it afterwards?"

"Use it for next time. Or give it to me! Oh, oh, I want one now! You have those right?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Miss Rosenburg, I'm sure you will be able to find a way as soon as you see our library." Dumbledore replied, watching her eyes light up. As soon as she heard this, she skipped off to the carriage and hopped in.

"Come on guys! Aren't you coming?" Buffy and Faith laughed and followed Willow, with Dumbledore right behind them.

- - -

"Aren't carriage rides suppose to be bumpy?"

"B, that was a _magical_ carriage ride. They probably had it all magic-ed up so it wouldn't do that."

"Shut up Faith. _You_ were the one who asked if it was a _flying carriage_." Faith gave Buffy the dirtiest looked and was about to reply when Willow squealed. Both girls immediately turned around and saw the biggest castle they had ever seen.

"This, my ladies, is Hogwarts." Dumbledore swept is hand over the landscape of the castle, and the girls followed his hand with their eyes, gaping at the scene before them. It was amazing.

* * *

You're all probably thinking about how much I suck right? Any readers I had before probably forgot about little ol' me and this story. But, I keep writing.

I had to keep adding things to make this longer then it was. It was originally shorter, but I added things to the Hogsmeade part. It's still a little short for my liking, but it took them so long to get to Hogwarts, I just felt really annoyed with it.


	5. Into The Airwaves

_**When In Need: The Remix**_

**Disclaimer**: Again, nothing belongs to me. If it did, I wouldn't be writing this.  
Title -_ Into the Airwaves _By Jack's Mannequin

**To anyone who cares**:

Pairings have been decided for a while now. Go ahead and guess though!

Remember to check the disclaimer for the chapter titles. They're great songs; I use nothing less!

**Chapter Five  
****Into the Airwaves**

"Dude..."

"Seriously, Faith. We've been here for like an hour, and that's still your reaction to everything?"

"B, _come on_. Don't tell me you're not completely taken by this place. That would be impossible, considering that I'm the one who doesn't usually react like this." Faith paused as Buffy looked at her skeptically, "And we've only been here for half an hour."

"Yeah, you're right. At least you've said something. Willow's still in like utter amazement." Buffy replied as she tossed a look over at her redheaded friend. Since she had squealed at the first sight of the castle, she hadn't said anything else. Willow had entered through the giant doors in a complete daze. Dumbledore had told them to stay in the Entrance Hall, and had disappeared. Faith had walked around in circles for most of the time, staring in wonder at every side of the large room. Buffy had poked around a bit, but stopped when the stair cases started to move while she was climbing them. Now they were just waiting to be told their next move.

"Actually, Willow is reacting to the magic that's radiating off the castle. A witch of her skill is use to absorbing the magic around her, and this castle has had centuries of magic absorbed into walls." Dumbledore appeared in front of them, "Thankfully it is all white or neutral magic, and won't harm her in any way. She should snap out of it in ten to twenty minutes at least. I'll show you around while we wait for her to come back to us."

Dumbledore led the girls to the right, passing many classrooms, some abandoned and some not. They walked through the courtyard of the castle in amazement, as none of them had ever seen anything as big as Hogwarts in their lives.

"Dracula's castle has nothing on this place. And that's saying something!" Buffy exclaimed excitedly as they were touring the castle. Willow had somewhat snapped out of la-la-land, and was looking around wide-eyed at the site of the beautiful place.

"Buffy, my dear, I'm afraid we have only just begun this tour. There are seven levels, and dungeons and many other odds and ends at Hogwarts. I shall get one of the students visiting this summer to show you around. But for now, I think we should meet the rest of the staff back inside, since Miss Rosenburg has woken up somewhat." Dumbledore gave Willow a gentle look while she blushed, and you could almost tell he was laughing behind his beard. He began to lead them back inside as he continued to talk.

"First thing's first. You must meet the teachers currently residing in Hogwarts. I'm sure they'll make their appearance once we arrive at the staff room. It's located somewhere near the Entrance Hall. I'm sure I'll remember once we arrive there." Dumbledore commented as they walked back through the hallway. Once they arrived in the Entrance Hall, Willow noticed four rather large hourglasses near the stairs.

"Professor? What are the giant hourglasses for?" Willow asked as she stepped closer to the items in question. She noticed that instead of sand, there were gems inside the hourglasses.

"Miss Rosenburg, those would be used for something called House Points. During the school year there is a contest as to which house can win the most house points. Really, the concept doesn't apply during the summer. Ask one of your student guides about it when they arrive." Dumbledore paused, his eyes sweeping over the Entrance Hall, "Anyway, I'm almost positive that the staff room is over there." He pointed at a painting near the staircase. The girls looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. _Dumbledore is kinda... Off._

Yet, to their surprise, the painting swung open and revealed a rather messy room behind it. There were mismatched chairs arranged around a circular table, and it gave the impression that it could have been a storeroom. Dumbledore smiled and gestured for them to enter the room.

"Most Professors have chosen to take their leave for the summer. I am sure they shall be back in time for you three to meet them before the term starts. And I am currently in search of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as we speak." Dumbledore said as the girls took their seats, "Meanwhile, you three shall be tutored by Remus Lupin in that particular subject." He came to stand at the end of the table and nodded to the door on his left, "Here are some of Hogwarts' most esteemed professors." The door on the other side of the room open and allowed three people to enter the room.

"Ladies, may I present to you Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor and the Gryffindor Head of House, whom you have already met." Dumbledore pointed to the same woman who had appeared in their apartment a couple days ago, "Professor Severus Snape, Potions professor and the Slytherin Head of House," The man stood by the door, his face covered up by greasy looking hair. Buffy immediately thought of Dracula and snorted, but managed to cover it up as a coughing fit. Dumbledore and Snape both gave her odd looks, but Dumbledore continued to give introductions, "And Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms professor and Ravenclaw Head of House." The short old man to Dumbledore's right smiled kindly at the girls.

"Uh.. Hi. I don't know if Professor Dumbledore has already told about us but I guess we should just introduce ourselves anyway. It's kinda weird because we already had to do this with our highschool teachers and eve-" Buffy nudged Willow with her elbow and she stopped babbling. "I'm Willow Rosenburg." Dumbledore gave her an amused look after she had stopped talking, and suddenly Willow was the shy sixteen-year-old of her past. Faith snorted and Buffy rolled her eyes, both knowing Willow had no reason to be that way again.

"I'm Faith Lehane."

"And I'm Buffy Summers."

"Hello. As Albus said, I am Professor McGonagall. I shall take over the tour of the castle and such. You'll be seeing where you will be living before the term starts and you all are sorted into Houses. I trust that Albus has informed you of the school rules?"

"Actually Minerva, I decided I would tell them the rules before they leave for Diagon Alley. Miss Rosenburg had a reaction to the magical aspects of the castle. She had only just snapped out of it when we arrived back at the Entrance Hall."

"Very well then. Moving on, you three shall start training tomorrow. And next week I'm having some of our smartest students and alumni visit to help out. They will arrive and stay for about two days, and then do this every week until the beginning of the term. Hopefully it will help you three catch up quicker, and get to know some of our students better." They listened intently, not wanting to make a bad first impression. McGonagall had turned to Dumbledore, and was whispering to him about something that seemed important. Buffy snuck a look over at the two other professors, then rolled her eyes. Professor Snape was still glowering in the corner, giving her, Willow, and Faith looks of disdain.

"You know, if you keep making that face, it might get stuck like that." Buffy said offhandedly. Dumbledore looked over at her with a slightly amused expression on his face, while Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. Faith snorted behind her and Willow gasped.

"Buffy! You can't talk to a teacher like that!"

"I was just-" She was cut off by Snape's voice.

"You were just insulting your new teacher five minutes after meeting him. Dare I say it might not be the smartest idea. You may be the Vampire Slayer, but being ignorant will not help you here at Hogwarts." Snape drawled.

"Really now?" Buffy raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest, "Ok, whatever you say. By the way," She paused, giving Snape a once over, "Does Dracula know you stole his look, or do you guys like, meet somewhere to discuss what color black you're gonna wear for the next month?"

"No, Dracula and I do _not_ have monthly meetings to decide on our wardrobe. You should learn to control yourself; it may help you in the future." Snape sputtered out while trying to figure out what to think of the fiery blonde in front of him. He nodded in their general direction, then to Dumbledore and McGonagall, and fled the room.

"And Hogwarts' Most Dramatic Exit goes to...!" Buffy said after a long pause. Faith snorted, and it was all McGonagall and Dumbledore could do to try and hold back their laughter.

- - -

"WHAT?!"

"Minerva, do calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down when that Godforsaken woman is coming back to Hogwarts? Honestly, Albus!"

"_Dolores _is just coming back to collect her things and finish up some Ministry business. Really, you mustn't fret. I doubt you'll even be here when she arrives."

"Um... Professors? Should we leave, or something?" Buffy asked. They had been waiting by the door for Professor McGonagall to continue the tour of the castle, and Dumbledore had said something to her. Apparently it was bad.

"No, no girls, I'm fine. We should be heading off now anyway. Maybe we should take the long way around, and by chance run into Peeves. I'm sure you girls will love him. He's quite entertaining really." McGonagall led them out the door and down the corridor while muttering something about falling chandeliers. She then led them up a smaller set of staircases, "This leads you to the third floor. It's easier to climb than the enchanted ones in the Entrance Hall, except for the missing steps every so often. Really, I do rather like these ones better." Willow seemed rather excited about the enchanted staircases in the school, and Professor McGonagall was happy to explain them to what seemed like her new favorite student. Buffy and Faith rolled their eyes as the followed the two out of the stair well and into another corridor. They continued down the hall for a few minutes, then stopped in front of a picture of someone rather familiar to them.

"No way."

"Um, Professor McGonagall? Why is there a picture of Cordelia Chase in Hogwarts?" Willow asked, looking at back at the portrait of her friend like she was about to jump out at her.

"Miss Chase is an esteemed Seer, and Dumbledore thought it would be a nice reminder of the friends you had made over the years. She will be the portrait that will act as a sort of door to your living quarters."

"Yeah, so you better be nice to me or I won't let you in." Cordy snapped while crossing her arms.

"Oh God. She talks."

"You three will need to decide on a password."

"I think it should be 'beautiful', since you are talking to me."

"Yeah! Ok, let's do that!" Faith paused, "Kidding. It should be 'Scooby'."

"Great idea! Let's do it."

"Fine." Cordy swung her portrait, and revealed an amazing looking room.

"Oh my goddess." Willow exclaimed. Faith ran in and jumped on the couch. Buffy walked into the room and slowly turned around, taking in all that was before her. The room could have easily fit Buffy's house in Sunnydale in it.

"Wow. This is _awesome_. It's really all ours?"

"No, it's not. Minnie's just picking up the key to your real room. You're gonna live in the dungeons." She rolled her eyes, "Of course it's yours dumbass." McGonagall glared at their old friend, but chose to ignore her comments.

"Yes, this is where you three will spend the summer. When the term starts feel free to use this as a training room. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will not mind converting it into one for you. Anyway, this will be your common room of sorts." She pointed to the left side of the room, where three beautifully craved doors stood side by side. Each one had a separate name engraved into it, "Those are the doors to your rooms." Then she pointed at a separate door on the back wall, close to the left side, "That is the bathroom door. All of your belongings have been placed in the appropriate rooms. I'm sure you three will be able to figure out the rest of this room when you return. We will be heading to the Headmaster's office, which is on the Seventh floor." With that, McGonagall exited the room and headed toward another staircase.

After a while, they arrived in front of a gargoyle statue. Willow looked curiously at Professor McGonagall, but said nothing.

"Lemon Drops." The gargoyle immediately started to rotate, revealing a winding staircase. They all climbed the stairs and opened the door to Dumbledore's office. When McGonagall turned from the girls, she screamed.

"Minerva." The ugly looking lady nodded in her direction, but her eyes had narrowed considerably since they had entered the room. Dumbledore looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled.

"Oh, hello ladies. This is Dolores Umbridge. Dolores, these are three students." Dolores just glared at them. Dumbledore returned to the paper he was looking at. McGonagall turned to Faith and whispered, "Make a horse trotting noise, if you will." Faith did so, and Umbridge's head snapped up in panic with a yelp. McGonagall got this amused expression on her face after she saw this.

"Dumbledore, if you could hurry up and sign those papers, I have business to attend to. Far, far away from this school." Dumbledore looked up for a second, just in time to see Umbridge twitch. He held back a laugh and signed the papers. She snatched them up and hurried out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Uh, _ok then_. Professor," Buffy asked, "Will we be heading to this Diagram Alley or whatever soon? Because I'm really craving to do some wizarding shopping."

"Actually yes, directly after this meeting I assume. Let me just explain a couple things first." The trio nodded and he continued talking, "Well first thing's first, the Forbidden Forest is obviously forbidden. If you plan on patrolling in said forest, please contact either me or Professor McGonagall. When the term starts, you will need to tell your Head of House. You will not practice magic inside the hallways while the term is in progress, and I strongly advice against it during the summer unless it is important. The rest of the rules are pretty standard. No fighting, respect everyone, watch your language, follow the dress code, etc. The dress code during the summer isn't enforced, but you will need to get the Hogwarts uniforms while you are in _Diagon _Alley." Buffy and Faith twitched at the mention of uniforms, but neither said anything.

"You three will receive lists of the items you will need. Your first stop will be **Ollivander's Wand Shop**. After that, where you go next is up to you. You will certainly need to stop by **Flourish & Blott's**, along with **Madam Malkin's**. There are quality familiar, broom, and other shops that may be of interest to you three. **Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes **are actually in business right now, and I'm sure you will enjoy having a look around that shop. I do have a soft spot for their firework displays." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he handed each of them a list of the items they would need for the coming summer.

"The money system isn't the type of currency that England, or Rome, or America uses. It's actually quite different. We use knuts, sickles, and galleons. Knuts are the smallest type of currency, and galleons are the biggest. Twenty-nine knuts to a sickle and seventeen sickles to a galleon. A single galleon would be about $7 in American currency, to give you an idea about how much things cost." Professor McGonagall continued Dumbledore's explanation of Diagon Alley. "You each will receive about 1000 galleons, 500 sickles, and 500 knuts. If ever you need more than that during the summer, just come to me and I'll see what I can do. Mr. Giles has kindly offered to pay the expenses of whatever you need during the school year, and has said that you'll just need to contact him if you feel it's necessary." The girls were awed by the amount of money they were receiving, but nodded their agreements anyway.

"We should begin heading to Diagon Alley right now. It will take me a while to explain the Floo system and such." Professor McGonagall walked towards the fireplace in the room, but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Actually Minerva, there are some people in the Great Hall I would like the girls to meet."

"How did you-." She paused, "Never mind. If you think these three should meet whoever is down there right now, then lead the way Headmaster."

"Will do. Let's go then, shall we?" Dumbledore opened the door to his office and began down the stairs. They all followed suit.

It only took ten minutes to arrive in the Entrance Hall, which was a considerably shorter time than it had taken to get to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. They chose not to question it as they arrived in front of the giant oak doors. Dumbledore smiled brightly as he gestured towards the doors. They opened slowly, and revealed a rather large group of people standing in the Great Hall. They all stopped talking and looked over at who had opened the doors.

"Oh, hello Professors. I see some new faces. I'm Oliver Wood, that's Christian and the redheads are the Weasley's." Buffy and Faith were dumbstruck, while Willow waved lightly.

"You must excuse my friends. I guess they suddenly developed a case of the shy bunnies."

* * *

Longest thing ever written. Hope you all enjoy it. 

Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I have everything planned out and neatly outlined, and a bunch of good writer habit stuff. Character development and _everything_.

Wish me luck.

And Review or something. Even if it is to tell me you hate me for taking so long with this.


	6. Unexpected

_**When In Need: The Remix**_

**Disclaimer**: Again, nothing belongs to me. If it did, I wouldn't be writing this.

**To anyone who cares**:

I'm 15. That's why chapters take the longest time. I don't have the attention span to work on this stuff for long periods of time.

I've decided on the pairings, but I won't tell you them yet. Hopefully you'll like them.

My OC's are fully fledged characters, with backgrounds, parent names and _everything_.

And for the story's sake, Ollivander isn't MIA. I didn't realize he was until I was looking things up. But... This could be part of an interesting story development.

I edited some stuff to make the first couple chapters better. Nothing really changed, but you can go read it anyway. You aren't missing anything important if you don't read it.

**Chapter Six  
****Unexpected**

Needless to say, Buffy and Faith snapped out of their dumbstruck state quickly.

"Oh, hi! I'm Buffy, and this is Faith, and that's Willow. We were just..." Buffy scrambled for something to say, and was thankful when Faith took over.

"Admiring the Great Hall! Since it's the first time we've seen it and everything. The ceiling's pretty tight if you ask me." She looked up to prove her point.

"Um... Yes, you could say it's 'tight', whatever that means." Oliver said, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what the obviously unfamiliar word meant. One of the guys behind him chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry 'bout him. You're speaking the same language, but it's almost like he has no idea what you're saying." He walked in front of Oliver, sticking his hand out, "I'm Christian."

Faith eyed his hand carefully, but in the end decided to shake it. In her head she was thinking, _American guy, English magic school: Something's up._

"So you're American, right? You're accent isn't very European." Willow asked curiously. She and Buffy had come to stand by Faith.

"That's right. Born and breed in the good ol' US of A. California, to be exact."

"No way!" Buffy exclaimed, "Same with us! Where you from?"

"Los Angeles, but I was born in San Francisco. Came here once all the chaos in LA started. I'm sure you heard about that, being from California and everything." Christian shrugged, obviously not wanting to expand further.

"Actually yeah, we did. Even though we spent the last eight months in Rome, our friends in LA gave us a call when things got crazy. Heard the sun went out around May last year and _everything_." Willow recalled getting that call from the Fang Gang before everything with the First.

"Anyway, how 'bout the rest of you guys?" Buffy nodded towards Oliver, and the three redheads. Two of them, twins she guessed, were talking vividly about something, making hand gestures and shoving papers into each other's faces as if to prove a point. The other redhead just shuffled his feet, sending the occasional glance up at what was going on between her friends and his.

"Scotland, but moved to London two years ago. Signed to Puddlemere United right after Hogwarts. Best Quidditch team in my opinion." Oliver straightened up and puffed his chest out. Buffy smiled and took a longer look at him. He was cute, and obviously in shape. Standing around 6' 1 tall, he was a full eight inches taller than her. He had a cute accent, and had a great smile. Buffy's smile widened.

"That's so cool. I'm guessing Quidditch is a sport or something right?" Willow buried her head in her hands as Faith laughed. Leave it to Buffy to say something like that.

"What?!" Oliver exclaimed, completely shocked. The redheads had stopped any conversation that had been going on to make their way over to where the rest of the group was.

"You've never heard of Quidditch?!" One of the twins questioned excitedly, "I'm Fred, by the way. That's George, and the quiet one is Ron."

"How could you _not_ have heard of it?" The other one, George, asked, "It's only the best sport in the _entire world_."

"Well, we're kinda new at the whole wizarding world thing." Willow stated, then added, "Quidditch sounds really great though, since you all are so excited about it."

"This just won't do."

"It's absolutely-"

"Completely-"

"Outrageously-"

"Unacceptable!" Fred finished off.

"Now why'd you go and do that?" George asked, shoving his twin playfully, "I could've gone about five more words."

"LIAR! You're not that smart!"

"You're just jealous! It's not my fault I got the good genes!"

"No, my jeans are more expensive, and you know it!" Ron snorted behind them, obviously realizing something was about to happen.

"You prick! We have the same family, and you just insulted it! Calling us all poor, you did!"

"Who called us poor? If it was that Malfoy pillock again I might just let Lupin out 'accidentally' on him."

"Malfoy's where?" Someone near the doors coughed, and the entire scene ended as soon as it started. Buffy, Faith, and Willow turned around. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore stood at the door, Dumbledore looking slightly amused and McGonagall looking like she was trying to decide whether to smile or frown.

"Ladies, just reminding you about Diagon Alley. We'll be leaving in ten minutes. We're preparing a closer fireplace to the Great Hall right now." With that, she and Dumbledore returned to the staff room.

"Diagon Alley? Really? We'll come with you." Oliver said, looking at his friends. They all nodded agreement.

"Anyway, you there!" Fred pointed at Willow and he and George hurried over to each of her sides. Willow looked really flustered, but was laughing at their antics.

"We've decided-"

"Since you have red hair-"

"And have an odd resemblance to our family-"

"That you are now part of it!"

"Um... Ok?" Willow said, looking at Buffy and Faith for some help. But Buffy had continued her conversation with Oliver, and Faith was with Christian and Ron, watching Ron explain Quidditch rather animatedly. Faith watched him with interest, but before Willow could figure out anything more, the twins interrupted her thoughts.

"Splendid!" One of them exclaimed, she guessed George, "Now do you have any talent with light?"

"Huh?"

"Let me explain further. Light magic."

"Magic involving lights he means."

"Like enchanting things to, I don't know, blind people temporarily, or see those little dot things when they look at stuff."

"I hate those."

"Me too. So do you?"

"Erm..." Life with these two around was bound to be interesting.

- - -

"So, this Quidditch thing, it's a pretty big part of your life I'm guessing?" Buffy asked unsurely.

"Pretty big? It _is_ my life." Oliver stated proudly.

"Neat." She paused, trying to think of what to say next, "So what exactly do you do in this game?"

"Actually, I'm just the reserve keeper. So if the real keeper gets sick or is too hurt to play I get to step in for the game." At Buffy's confused look he explained, "You could say the keeper is like a goalie in soccer, I guess."

"Oh, I get it now. That's pretty cool. You must be really good to make the team right after leaving school, even if it is only the reserve team."

"Only good? You must have mixed up good with _great_ or _amazing_. Either of those would fit perfectly well." Buffy laughed, and Oliver looked at her with interest. Buffy noticed this, and became really self-conscious.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no." Oliver said, chuckling, "It's just that you have a nice laugh."

"Oh, well..." Buffy trailed off, at a loss for words, "Thank you?"

And he smiled.

- - -

"The matches can get pretty violent actually. People get knocked off their brooms, or run into the stadium walls, and loads of other stuff. Harry, my best mate, has actually fallen off his broom. And broken his arm. And some other things. But anyway, the game's pretty wicked." Ron finished enthusiastically. He had spent the last ten minutes explaining all the ins-and-outs of Quidditch.

"Sounds like it." Faith replied, staring at the boy in front of her. It was rare to find someone so passionate about _anything_ when you came from her fast-moving world. Sure, there was Andrew, who got worked up about _everything_ but he hardly counted. Ron just had this intensity about the game that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yeah, you're lucky he stopped talking that soon. When he was explaining the game to me, it took _at least_ two hours." Christian chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. He was good looking too, now that she thought about it. She shook her head and looked over at the entrance to the Great Hall as the doors opened.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all are getting along famously!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically. She hadn't noticed him and McGonagall leave, but apparently they had, "Moving on, we should begin making our way to Diagon Alley right about now." Everyone nodded in agreement, and they made their way out of the Great Hall and hurried back to Dumbledore's office.

"Ladies, the Floo system is actually quite simple. You throw the Floo powder into the fireplace, and say the name of the place you wish to go to; in this case that place will be Diagon Alley. I will allow someone from that group over there," McGonagall nodded toward the boys, who were currently messing with items in Dumbledore's office while he stood by his desk watching in amusement, "To demonstrate the process, and he will be there to meet you when you arrive."

"Professor, since I'm the most responsible one," Oliver said proudly, and Buffy could have sworn she heard Christian say the words 'kiss ass' behind him, "I'll be the first one to go."

"That would be fine Mr. Wood. Go ahead now, Dumbledore and I have decided to let you all just go by yourselves since there are so many of you, and we shall just meet you at the Leaky Cauldron around 7 o'clock." McGonagall and Dumbledore stepped back.

"Ok well, yeah, I'll just... Go over here then." Oliver stood in front of the fireplace and grabbed something out of the golden pot on the mantle place. He threw it into the fireplace and green fire erupted from the wood. "Diagon Alley!" And he was gone.

"Oh goddess..."

"Wait what the h-" Faith paused, looking at McGonagall for a second, "heck just happened?"

"The Floo system is just a quicker way of transportation. It's not dangerous at all, I assure you." Dumbledore replied.

"Yeah ok then..." Buffy's eyes flicked from the fireplace to the people surrounding her, then back again, "I guess I'll go now."

"Splendid!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and guided her over to the fireplace, "You saw Mr. Wood. Just repeat exactly what he did, and you will be perfectly fine."

"Of course." Buffy stepped toward the fireplace hesitantly, as if something was going to shoot out of it any minute, "Here goes nothing." She yelled 'Diagon Alley' and stepped into the fire.

- - -

Buffy flew out of the fireplace and somehow landed on something that managed to cushion her fall.

"Well that was fun," She looked down, "Oh my God."

"Hey there Buffy." Oliver looked at her and gave her a small smile. It seemed to make Buffy more embarrassed and she buried her head against Oliver's chest, obviously not noticing that it didn't help in the slightest.

"You know, if you wanted to get this close to me, all you had to do was ask." While Oliver didn't want her to move, he knew that if they were caught in this position by any of his friends he would never hear the end of it.

"I'm so sorry. I just... with the thing... and the fire... Uhg!" Buffy rolled off Oliver and stood up. Oliver just propped his body unto his elbows and watched the now completely red Slayer try and dust herself off. Then they heard something coming out of the fireplace.

"Bloody fantastic to see you again, Wood! Had to fight Fred off just to be with you sooner!" George looked up after dusting the soot off of himself and raised an eyebrow. Oliver was still on the ground grinning at his friend like no tomorrow, and Buffy was leaning against the table obviously trying to hide her still-red face from anyone that could see. Fred came shooting out of the fireplace and noticed the same thing. The twins shared a look and simultaneously shot a look at Oliver.

"Oliver I-Do-Not-Know-Your-Middle-Name Wood!"

"What exactly have you done to poor Miss Summers?"

"She looks utterly terrified and embarrassed right now!"

"You know exactly what your presence does to poor helpless girls everywhere!"

"Look what it has done to us!" Both twins swooned mockingly toward Oliver just as Faith appeared in the room covered in soot.

"B, you'd think that wizards would have found a wa-" Faith paused, finally noticing the scene in front of her, "What the hell?"

"We were just asking the same thing Miss Lehane!"

"It seems that our strapping young friend Mr. Wood has tried to take advantage of Miss Summers, and has led to her being completely and utterly embarrassed." Buffy shot her a look, silently telling her that those two were completely insane and not to listen to them. Faith grinned.

"I doubt that," She looked at Oliver then back at Buffy, "She probably started it." Buffy made a cry of mock outrage, and tried to glare at her friend, but failed miserably. Oliver finally decided to stand up just as Christian appeared.

"What? Did Oliver get beat up again?" Fred (or maybe George) snorted and shoved Christian.

"Nah, we were just discussing the fact that Buffy here has been making moves on Oliver."

"Why?"

"Just about to ask that myself mate."

"Weren't you just confessing your undying love for me a minute ago though?" Oliver asked playfully. Buffy and Faith watched the four friends joke around as the rest of their company appeared from the fireplace. Willow had somehow managed to get out without a single mark of soot on her, and as soon as she arrived they were ready to go.

"So what exactly happened that's got all of them worked up?" She inquired, looking between the bickering boys and her friends.

"Basically, Buffy is a tramp." Faith replied, ducking out of the way of Buffy's hand as they walked toward the Alley.

- - -

The boys guided their three new friends through the streets, showing them everything there was to offer in Diagon Alley. The three girls looked around, completely fascinated (or in Buffy's case, disgusted when she saw the robes) by what they were seeing. They soon stopped in front of an old looking shop. The windows were dusty and an old sign hung on the door way.

"So this is Ollivander's Wand Shop. Interesting." Willow whispered as they entered.

"Hello." Willow almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden appearance of the shop's owner.

"Hi?"

"Are these the exchange students from America Dumbledore has told me about?" Ollivander asked. Buffy and Faith shared a look; there was something off about this person.

"Yes," replied Oliver, "They'll be needing wands. First time in the wizarding world apparently. I guess we'll all just wait outside if that's ok with you?" Buffy nodded, not liking the thought of being alone with some random creepy guy that seemed to appear out of nowhere, but not wanting to look needy in front of their new friends. "We'll be seeing you then."

The three girls just shifted uncomfortably as Ollivander gathered whatever from around him.

"Alright! Who's first?" The sound of his voice made Willow jump a second time, obviously not expecting the cheerful tone from this strange man in front of them.

"That'd be me I guess." Buffy said as Faith pushed her forward. She cast a dark look at the other Slayer and continued moving.

"Your wand arm?" Ollivander gestured to Buffy while pulling out measuring tape.

"Uh..." Buffy randomly stuck out her right hand, figuring that it'd have to be the same hand she wrote with. Ollivander measured her arm, and grabbed a wand off the shelf behind him.

"Holly and unicorn hair. 10 inches. Go on, give it a wave." Buffy did, but the wand was immediately yanked out of her hands. "No, no, that won't do at all. Try this one."

This process continued for about 15 minutes, and Ollivander took a step back after that, looking at her curiously. "Curious. Very curious indeed. Is there anything you'd like to share to make this easier? Personality traits and whatnot?"

"I kill demons." Buffy raised an eyebrow at the man as he quickly disappeared behind the shelves. He came back with a handful of boxes.

"Ok, Miss Summers. Just hover your hand over these wands and close your eyes. Stop over the one you think is, how should I put this, right." Buffy did as she was told, but only after sending an annoyed look toward Ollivander. She stopped over a thin wand with a gold band painted along the base.

"Excellent! Yew and the hair of a vampire. Quite rare," He paused and looked at Willow and Faith, "This will make it considerably easier for me to place your friends' wands. I trust they have the same... circumstances, as you do?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'll go next. Do I just do what Buffy did?" Ollivander nodded and Willow stuck her hand out, concentrating on finding her wand. Dozens of wands flew at her at once, and Willow ended up pulling her hand out of the hair and throwing a magical shield up to keep the wands from hitting her.

"Oh goddess! I'm so sorry!"

"That was... Unexpected," Ollivander looked at Willow closely, "I think I know exactly what wand you should have," He pulled on out of the pile on the ground and handed it to Willow, "Holly wood, containing the hair of a unicorn. This particular wand is known to work well against dark magic. Casts particularly strong protection charms, I'm sure."

"I... Okay?" Willow said distractedly as she examined her new wand. It was painted white, with spirals trailing along the bottom of the wand. _Apparently they were_ really_ big on this whole 'pure' thing._

"Now, Miss Lehane." Ollivander looked her way and Faith knitted her eyebrows together in frustration; there was something she didn't like about him, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Right, my turn. Can't wait." She immediately mimicked Buffy and Willow's position above the wands (which had all mysteriously been put back in place), "I got nothing."

"Really? Are you certain that you felt nothing from _any_ of these wands?"

"Yeah, watch." She waved her hand over the wands repeatedly, and got no reactions. Then she decided to try what Willow did, and just concentrate, "Um... Yeah, the only thing I'm getting anything from is that one over there." Faith gestured to the wand in the front display window. _Was that always there?_

"What?" The shopkeeper's demeanor seemed to change entirely, "You're certain?"

"No. I'm kidding." Faith paused, "Of course I'm certain. Why? Is there something _wrong_ with it?"

"No, there most certainly isn't. I've inspected that wand myself; it's not meant to work for anyone. I recently came into possession of that wand six years ago. It belonged to one Miss Elizabeth Eden."

"Because I know who that is right? Is that suppose to mean anything to me?"

"Not necessarily, if you do not know who she is then it's no matter. What is more important than that is what the core is made of." He paused, looking grave, "The core is the blood of Angelus."

* * *

Yeah, well. That took a good eight months to write. Blame failing grades and highschool.

It's longer than the other chapter, but not by much. And yet... I'm happy with it. I wrote 4 pages in the past two days, and I could've done it faster if I didn't get distracted so easily.

So enjoy guys. The twists and turns I have planned are gonna be really fun. I swear.


	7. Anywhere Else

**When In Need: The Remix**

**Disclaimer:** Not.Mine. Kay?

**To anyone who cares:**

So, I'm 16? And I'm a horrible writer with horrible will power and horrible time management.

I'm taking liberties with some of the pasts pre-Buffy. Mainly Faith's. You'll notice where.

Pairings are decided. No changing my mind because I've spent endless hours thinking about these already.

**ALSO**, I noticed that eight months after Sunnydale would make it… December. So, for all intensive purposes, don't pay attention to the Buffy/HP timeline crossover. It's too difficult, and a year after would be bad too, because of all the stuff that happened in Angel.

Side Note: Apparently Harry, Ron, and Draco are all cousins? Distant obviously, but I was looking at the Black family tree and it's ridiculous.

I'm answering questions at the end of the chapter by the way.

**Chapter Seven  
**Anywhere Else…

* * *

"That was super fun!" Faith said sarcastically as they walked out of Ollivander's. Buffy snorted at Faith's indignant tone. Ollivander had just about told Faith that she was the spawn of Satan because of her wand. No one had felt the need to tell Ollivander that Angelus was now Angel, that all three women were close friends with said vampire, or that Buffy had actually _dated_ the vampire whose blood Faith's wand now contained. But needless to say, Faith was pissed off about what had occurred.

"You're right! It was!" Buffy paused, "Only it a not fun way."

"Ok, whatever. Can we just... Leave? Now? Get far, _far_ away from this place?"

"Isn't that a song?"

"That's not the point. Seriously, where are the guys? What happened to 'just outside'?"

"We could always just wander around. I remember passing by that clothes place Professor Dumbledore told up about." Willow pointed back up the alleyway in the direction where they had come from. Buffy and Faith nodded and began to walk toward where Willow had pointed.

"I hope you're not thinking of leaving without us." A voice behind them called out.

"Do you want the honest answer?" Willow replied as she turned around and saw the person who the voice belonged to, Christian. He just laughed.

"Ok, so where exactly are we going? We three were about to go to ... That clothes place, whatever it was called. To get the uniforms or whatever." Buffy looked around and saw the looks the guys shared, "You don't have to come with us. You can go do whatever you want."

"Seriously?" Ron asked hopefully. _This guy's not one for subtleness is he?_

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, 'course! Just come back in like 45 minutes and we'll be done... Hopefully."

"How 'bout we show you the way, then we'll see what's around and tell you where we'll be."

"Alright, sounds great! Lead the way."

The guys guided them through the Alley, pointing out different shops between Ollivander's and Madam Malkin's.

"Well... Uniforms now huh?"

"Yeah, can't wait!" Buffy replied sarcastically. She looked over at Faith, who had acquired this pensive look between the time they had left Ollivander's and reached Madam Malkin's shop. Suddenly Faith looked up with this devious grin on her face.

"Uh... Faith?" Buffy and Willow just looked at her.

"Buffy, you know what I just remembered?" When she shook her head Faith replied, "High school."

"Yeah, so?"

"Remember those two years I went before I dropped out?" Buffy nodded and gave her a look that said '_what is your point exactly_?' "St. Gabriel's Catholic High School." Faith smirked and looked at her friends. And all of a sudden, their minds clicked into gear and Buffy was laughing hysterically while Willow was just looking at Faith as if everything the girl ever did suddenly made sense.

"Oh God, I never... That's hilarious!" No one else seemed to get why it was so funny except Christian, who was just chuckling.

"Just brilliant. Yet another weird American thing we don't understand!" Ron exclaimed as he looked back and forth between his friends.

"Yeah, dude… You wouldn't get it anyway. All wizards go to private school, so it's not weird. But uh, it's a muggle thing?" Christian struggled between explaining why they wouldn't understand and containing his laughter at his friends' confusion.

"Ok, so 45 minutes? We'll just hang around until then, I guess." Christian had long since given up explaining things to his friends, and they had just escorted the trio to Madame Malkins'. The guys wandered away after explaining where'd they'd be, and the girls looked toward yet another unfamiliar shop.

* * *

The three girls entered the shop cautiously; Ollivander had taught them that they should be more alert to their surroundings. The shop looked calm enough. There were racks of robes lined up against the walls, and small pedestals in the center of the room. Many mirrors were littered around the room, and there were small sofas placed near them; the room was slightly chaotic, but in a good way.

A short woman appeared from the door to the back room; all three assumed correctly that it was Madame Malkin. She looked distracted and Buffy had to cough to get her attention. She met their gazes with a small smile.

"Hello, ladies. What can I do for you today?"

"We're actually here to buy Hogwarts uniforms."

"Really?" She looked at them, "Why, it's the beginning of the summer! And you three seem a little old to be starting Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore actually asked us to attend the school next year. He, uh, wanted some foreign exchange thing to happen," Buffy paused, trying to come up with an excuse to explain why they were there so early, "We had to come early because uh..."

"Some of the professors wanted to see meet us first; get us caught up with all the 6th years I guess. And we wanted to get to know the school better; hopefully making new friends, and what not." Willow interjected. Buffy shot her a grateful look, and Faith ran a hand through her hair and tried to change the subject.

"So these uniforms. What exactly do they look like?"

"Ah, yes," Madame Malkin scurried back and forth through the shop, grabbing different items as she went. She waved her wand around in front of one of the mirrors as she showed each piece of clothing, "Well, there should be a standard grey skirt and oxford shirt. A jumper for the winter months, and an optional vest for autumn and spring. Ties, enchanted for the house colors. There's also a required robe; it's open in the front, with your house crest on the right."

"Um... Ok. I guess we should get to trying them on then."

* * *

Faith blanched as she looked into the mirror. The skirt, compared to the leather mini she had in her suitcase at Hogwarts, was ridiculously long. In fact, it landed nearly two inches below her knee. She looked at Madame Malkin hopefully.

"These can be altered right? _Right_?" Willow snorted in the background and Buffy continued to look distastefully at her reflection, wondering how she had gotten roped into wearing a uniform.

"How short exactly, dear?"

"Maybe like mid-thigh?" Faith pointed to wear she wanted her skirt to land, and Madame Malkin laughed. Faith wanted at least a foot cut off the skirt.

"Faith!" Willow cried. Buffy was doubling over laughing in the background as Faith smirked even more.

"Gah, fine! So maybe like four inches above the knee," Faith looked at Willow, "Is that long enough to be school appropriate?" Willow rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh, me too! And can we get the outer robes tailored?" Buffy gestured to the garment, "Because hello! _So_unflattering." Madame Malkin looked between the two girls and laughed.

"My, my. This is certainly a first. I never really get requests to alter the robes; most witches don't care for it, no matter how flattering it is for their figure. It's too _muggle_ in their opinions."

"Are we not suppose to want to look good? I don't get it."

"Witches would rather look expensive than show off their figure. It's this whole society nonsense."

"That's just silly," Willow replied, "Looking good is the same no matter what kind of person you are."

"Couldn't agree more, my dear. Couldn't agree more."

* * *

Apparently no one had informed the young ladies of Hogwarts that it _is_ possible to look good in their uniforms. All it had taken was a touch of American experience to bring the uniforms to full potential. Except for one thing….

"I feel like I'm in a Britney Spears video." Willow commented as they looked at their newly altered uniforms. Madame Malkin had done wonders on the once unflattering combination of clothing; all three girls looked great. Their skirts landed just right, and their shirts and robes were tailored to their body.

_Huh, I do kinda miss this_. Faith thought as she admired Madame Malkin's handiwork.

Madame Malkin had been admiring her work with tape measure and wand in hand, ready for business. Another girl, Lavender something, had seen what had become of the Hogwarts uniform and had immediately asked for the same treatment; of course the seamstress was elated at the thought of wizarding woman finally realizing the potential of their wardrobe.

"Britney who?" All three girls whipped around to see Oliver and Christian glide into the store; of course Christian was hitting himself on the head at his friend's comment, something he apparently did a lot.

"Dude, just don't even think about that. Seriously," Christian paused, taking a longer look at what each girl was wearing, "Huh… I love private school. Let's go, Wood." He pulled Oliver out as he was sputtering in confusion, and left the girls giggling in their wake.

"Honestly, I still don't know what to think about him." Buffy confessed as she began changing back into her clothes, "He's a bit, I don't know. He… eludes?"

"Been reading the dictionary again, B?"

"Shut up! Seriously, doesn't he give you that weird feeling?"

"B, is this feeling in your pants? Because I don't think that's wha-" Buffy smacked Faith before she could finish her sentence, but she was smiling.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny. Let's just go before the guys die of boredom."

* * *

Flourish & Blott's was surprisingly crowded for what had looked like a dusty cramped book store. The shelves where stacked high, reaching to the ceiling at some points. There were small tables spread around, with books littered around in various places. Willow took one look at the store and launched into research mode, disappearing within the nearest shelves seconds after entering the store.

"Yeah, we won't be seeing her for a while." Buffy explained to Christian, Ron, and Oliver as she glanced around the store, "Do you know what books we need?"

"Um, Dumbledore said that we just needed to pick them up. Apparently he pre-ordered them a while ago."

"Wait, we didn't agree to this until like… a few days ago. What the heck?"

"Oh, _trust me_, you don't want to try and figure that one out." Ron responded before something caught his attention; more specifically, _someone_, "Hermione?!"

A girl across the store spun around and when she saw who it was, she launched herself across the store with a big grin on her face. Ron stumbled on impact, but he looked just as happy to see her.

Faith paused and looked around the store uncomfortably, whispering "_Awkward!_" to Buffy, who only laughed in response.

"Yeah, hey! Sorry I haven't written in a while, it's just been really busy since school let out and all, and my parents have been _so_ worried about what happened and it's just been crazy! But then mum decided to take me to get some new books and things before our trip around Europe, to keep me busy you know? Wow, I can't believe my luck running into you here. That's just brilliant!" She paused, noticing three people she _definitely_ didn't know, "Ron! That's so rude! Here I am rambling away when you haven't introduced me to people I'm obviously embarrassing myself in front of!"

"I couldn't exactly get a word in with you gabbing away a hundred miles an hour, now could I?"

"You are such an – ARG!" She turned to Buffy and Faith with a smile, "I'm sorry Ron is such a prat. I'm Hermione."

"Uh, hi? Christian," He said, pointing to himself, "Faith, and Buffy. You know Oliver, I'm guessing."

"Americans? Really? How are the schools there?" She looked up, apparently hearing her name, "I'm sorry, I've got to run. My mum will want to see Ron before we go though. Do you mind?" She began dragging him away, "Ron! How could you not tell me about them?"

"Let go 'a me Hermione!" Ron began shaking her off his arm as they got beyond earshot, "Dumbledore just came with them. I don't really remember much. I think they're transfers? I wasn't-" Ron's voice trailed off as he continued following Hermione.

"There's an interesting relationship."

"Huh, yeah," Buffy paused, "I'll be over there." She began walking towards a section at the back: **Mystical Creatures**.

* * *

Buffy ran her fingers over the edges of the books, scanning the titles for something interesting.

"Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring."

_The Order of Aurelius_.

"Huh."

_The highest ranked vampire clan in the world, the most dangerous, the oldest, the Elite; all words one can use to define the Order of Aurelius. Began by the greatest vampire prophet Aurelius himself, and guided by the Master, possibly the oldest vampire in the world, the Order… _

"All things I know. Let's get to the good stuff."

_**Part Three**__: The Scourge of Europe: Darla, Angelus, Drusilla, Spike._

"Ah, there we go." Buffy flipped through the pages of her new found book, scanning the section on Angel, and pausing at a familiar name on the section of Drusilla. She stopped at the section on Spike cautiously, contemplating unlocking those doors at such an awkward time, "It's not like anyone will notice at the moment anyway. Let's have a go at this history, see how much they get right."

_William the Bloody, also referred to as_ _Spike, was the last of the Scourge to surface in the past century. Sired by Drusilla and undoubtedly mentored by Angelus, he is known as the most temperamental and violent of the four infamous vampires…._

"Well then…"

_Spike, though the youngest of the four, has exceeded expectations in the demonic world. A common known goal for most demons is the hunting and eventual killing of the Slayer, the one girl destined to defend the world from evil in every generation. Whether this girl exists or not is not the question; the fact is that Spike is infamous for killing two of these girls, and aiding in the killing of a third…._

"Whether wha-"

"Buffy, what are you doing?" She spun around and came face to face with Oliver.

"Oh, hi. You definitely startled me there, thanks." She flashed him a smile all the while thinking about what she had just read. Oliver glanced at the page she was reading and looked up questioningly.

"William the Bloody? Why are you reading up on him?"

"Curiosity?"

"That's a bit… random?" He paused, apparently searching for a way to continue the conversation, "Curious to find out why they call him 'the Bloody'?"

"Er… I'm sure they tell me in the book." Buffy struggled to breathe; the situation was suffocating awkward.

"Oh, I've read it; they don't," Oliver paused, "It's because he killed so many people in one night that the town was drenched in blood," He paused again, then hit himself over the head, "Oh, wow. I really did bugger that up. I shouldn't have told you that."

"No, really, it's fine. I've heard worse! But uh, if it makes you feel any better I think he got his name from all the 'bloody awful poetry' he wrote…" _Oops._

"What? Is that in the book? That's probably the most outlandish thing I've ever heard, especially about him. If anyone knew where he was, he'd probably hunt you down just for saying it!" Oliver excused himself from the conversation, saying something about Quidditch books, but Buffy wasn't paying much attention. In all honesty, as much as he was beginning to grow on her, talking about _Spike_with _Oliver_ was just too _weird_.

Buffy laughed uncomfortably and whispered, "You have no idea…" while continuing down the isle with the book tucked under her arm.

* * *

Faith felt lost. All the books and general all around _learning_ of the place kind of gave her the creeps to be honest. Obviously not a school person, she struggled to see the point in buying _books_ of all things to entertain oneself.

"Why am I here? Why am I _here_? Why am _I_ here?" She whispered as she scanned the shelves for something vaguely interesting. Something caught her eye, but just as she was about to reach for it, someone began to speak.

"You do realize talking to yourself isn't quite healthy, right?" The boy, just about her age, sneered down at her. He was blond, and he had very defined features, she noted, and felt like there was something she needed to remember at the moment, something important. But she was too distracted and the kid in standing in front of her was good looking, so she dismissed the feeling for later.

"And you do realize kids aren't supposed to talk to strangers in dark hallways, right?" Faith emphasized her point by waving toward the dimly lit walkway between the shelves.

"I do suppose you're right," He looked her up and down, smirking slightly, "But those warnings are for dangerous people, and I hardly doubt someone like _you_ could be _dangerous_." He stepped closer, and Faith allowed the kid to play his games.

"Well, maybe," Faith stepped even closer to him, and he leaned against the shelves waiting, "Or maybe you'll just have to see how dangerous I really am." She leaned closer, and the boy smirked even more, apparently expecting something more than Faith was about to give. She matched his expression with her own as she leaned even closer, and inwardly laughed at his reaction when she reached behind him and grabbed the book she had been eyeing, and sauntered away.

_Oh yeah, I'm definitely ready for more games._

Faith glanced at the book she held in her hands and raised an eyebrow, apparently just noticing its title.

_The Legend of the Vampire Slayer_

"What the hell?"

_Written and edited by Dolores Umbridge_

* * *

Bah, why is it so short? Why did this take so long?! I hate myself.

By the way, there's a line stolen from a play by Baz Luhrman or however you spell it. It's in there, but I doubt anyone's heard of the play (Up the Down Staircase). We did it recently at school (that's why I was so busy before. This would've been out sooner if I didn't spend two and a half months of my life in my school auditorium.) and I felt the need to quote it.

Harry probably won't show up for a time.

Faith and Angel have a connection. Not like Buffy's connection with him obviously, but it made sense to make his blood the core of her wand. Think about it: the wand is something that helps a person channel all their energy into a singular thing, and directs it into the right path. Angel _guides_ Faith… I did spend time thinking that one out actually.


End file.
